Family Guy Number BACX22-23 Credits (2014)
Created By Seth MacFarlane Developed By Seth MacFarlane David Zuckerman Executive Producers Seth MacFarlane Richard Appel Steve Callaghan Mark Hentemann Danny Smith Kara Vallow Co-Executive Producers Brian Scully Tom Devanney Patrick Meighan Cherry Chevapravatdumrong John Viener (Part 1 only) Peter Shin Supervising Producers Julius Sharpe (Part 1 only) Andrew Goldberg Alex Carter Aaron Lee (Part 1 only) Consulting Producer Chris Sheridan Producers Kevin Biggins Travis Bowe Steve Marmel (Part 1 only) Shannon Smith Kim Fertman Supervising Directors James Purdum Dominic Bianchi Music By Walter Murphy Written By Patrick Meighan Directed By Peter Shin Starring Seth MacFarlane Alex Borstein Seth Green Mila Kunis Mike Henry Also Starring Hank Azaria Nancy Cartwright Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Yeardley Smith H. Jon Benjamin Jeff Bergman Julie Bowen Alexandra Breckenridge Johnny Brennan Christine Lakin Rachael MacFarlane Patrick Meighan Kevin Michael Richardson Alec Sulkin John Viener Patrick Warburton Adam West James Woods Executive Story Editors Mike Desilets Anthony Blasucci Story Editors Artie Johann Shawn Ries Story Editors (Part 1 only) Dave Ihlenfeld David Wright Ted Jessup Staff Writer (Part 1 Only) Teresa Hsiao Main Title Music By Walter Murphy Editor Mike Elias Casting By Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A Production Controller Liddane Sanders Animation Associate Producer Brent Crowe Associate Producer Charles Song Consulting Producer John Jacobs Assistant Director Michael Rundle Storyboard Artists Dominic Bianchi Francis Dinglasan Jonathan Gebhart Orlando Gumatay James Purdum Matt Whitlock Character Design Ed Acosta Mick Cassidy Ken Hayashi Sharon Ross Model Design Taesoo Kim Background Design David Beall Tim Hwang Young Kim John Seymore Antonio Torres Color Design Kevin Hanley Michael Kinkade Bike Kinzle Kersti Myrberg Yelena Tokman Color Consultant Dima Malanitchev Timing Supervisors Craig Elliott Andi Klein Animation Timers Jerilyn Sedgewick Blair Patrick Buchanan Younghee Higa Sylvia Keulen Chris Loudon Christine Smith Checkers Glenn M. Higa Denise Mitchell Animatic Editors Sean Isroelit Monica Lee Rob Schulbaum Storyboard Revisionists Wincat Acala Ivaylo Angelov Perfecto Badillo Young Baek David Boudreau Rob Bou-Saab Kristina Bustamante Won Ki Cho Louis C. Gallegos Brian Iles Mike Kim Dante Leandado Joseph Lee Erik Moxcey Michael Narren Debbie Shin Paul Wee Stephen Wong Julius Wu Retake Directors Anthony Agrusa Deborah Cone Greg Lovell Additional Editor Eric Brown Compositing Supervisor Tania Francisco Retake Production Manager Anjel Shehigian Retake Production Supervisor Michael Upperco Retake Coordinators Spencer Balliet Megan Scully Retake Production Assistant Fitzgerald Gonzalez Production Supervisors Nicholas Confrancesco Anne Michaud Production Coordinator Chris Long Post Production Coordinator Alice Chang Assistant Coordinator Jason Weitzner Animation Production Assistants Doug Anderson Lisa Hallbauer Scott Hill Adam Rickabus Laura Smalec Production Assistants Brad DePrima Kyle Lau Oliver Li Jason Milov Kat Purgal First Assistant Accountant James Martin Payroll Accountant Jordan DiNapoli Office Managers Rochelle Linder Elizabeth Nelson Sukha Sherpa Promotions Consultant Amy Wagner IT Support Francis Lucas Steven Luckett Jason Pittman Writters' Assistants Kristin Long Joel Hurwitz Matt Pabian Dan Peck First Assistant to Seth MacFarlane Jaydi Samuels Second Assistant to Seth MacFarlane Eric Anderson Assistant to Richard Appel J. Alex Butler Assistant to Steve Callaghan Matt McElaney Assistant to Kara Vallow Allie Crane Assistants to Animation Producers Rory Hamilton-Battenfeld Michael T. Kennedy Assistant to Supervising Directors Larisa Perelman Overseas Animation Supervisors Carl Linton Doug Williams Overseas Animation Supervising Directors Kyung-Yun Kim Sungsoo Bang Ikhwan Yim Overseas Animation Directors Wonkyoo Gang Jinjoon Hwang Sukgyoo Choi Eunok Park Mija Hwang Youngmi Lee Jihyun Lee Overseas Department Heads Eddie Jaeil Byun Youngsook Byun Yoonyung Choi Sookyung Keum Joonwon Song Overseas Production Staff Scarlet Sookyung Kim Seungyong Ji Hyesun Kim Agatha Sarim Kim Alex Eunsun Park Overseas Animation Production By Digital eMation Inc. Steven S.H. Yoon, President Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatrick, C.A.S. Production Mixer Patrick Clark Assistant Sound Editors Aaron Diecker Mark Eklund Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Lip Assingment Robyn Anderson Acacia Caputo Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Audio Head Post Production Facility Keep Me Posted A FotoKem Company Technicolor Presented in Dolby Image of Emmy® Statuette used courtesy of the Television Academy Special Thanks David Silverman James L. Brooks Matt Groening Al Jean THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. FAMILY GUY EPISODE #BACX22-23 COPYRIGHT © 2014 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Family Guy and Family Guy characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B Produced at Fox Television Animation Fuzzy Door Productions 20th Century Fox Television Category:End Credits Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Fox Network Category:Fox Television Animation